Harry Potter Transgender
by tcamerode
Summary: Harry realises that he is Transgender, after meeting a future fellow school student, how will Harry figure out his inner self and how will the Wizarding world decide?
1. Chapter 1- A New Beginning

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters

 **Warning-** This chapter contains some mature scenes, no bad language.

 ** _[_ _-][-][-][-]_**

Harry was sitting in his closet under the stairs playing with his toys while his horrible Aunt, Uncle and cousin were out on a two day resort. Recently he had been given some money to buy whatever he wanted.

He had an urge to go out shopping in the local area, so he picked up the money and walked out the door. While he was looking through all of the shop windows on the lane he passed a sewing shop. He saw all of the things that you could make and was in wonder. He loved girls things and always had, he wished most of the time he was a girl, but his 'family' stopped him from ever coming out for who he truly was.

 _[Harry- POV]_

Whoaa, the clothes look wonderful!

i walked through the double doors and started to look around.

 _[20 minutes later]_

I picked up a small embroidery kit and liked the look of it, i also saw that i required some fabric. I looked around some more and came across some silk, cotton and velvet which i loved the look and feel of. They were all soooo smooth! I looked at how much money i had and realised that i had gone over budget by just a few coins. I was in a slight panic, suddenly a young girl turned to me and asked if i needed any help i replied with

"I am fine, i just do not have enough to pay for the velvet"

"Oh, i can help you if you need, it is my birthday today, i am 13 years old and my parents gave me quite a lot of money to spend, i will help you if you want."

"Really! please i only need £6 more then I practise!"

"Sure, here you are" handing harry the money "if you would like i could lend you a book on stitches and embroidery for you to learn from."

"if it is no hassle, i think i will go and pay for these items quickly"

After paying the cashier, Harry goes back to the girl

"Um- can i ask for your name please?"

"Sure" the girl said "My name is Angelina Johnson, what's yours?"

"My name is Harry Potter"

Angelina stepped back in shock but quickly recovered from it.

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter, here is my address if you need it" handing harry a piece of paper with neat writing on it.

"Thank you, see you soon!"

As soon as Harry got home he walked straight to the cupboard where he is sleeping and places down his items that he had bought.

While he was looking through the book that Angelina had given him he saw lots of dresses and skirts and wondered what it would be like to try them.

He started to write a letter

 _To Angelina,_

 _Is it ok if i come round to your house later on today if you are not to busy_

 _May 'family' is out right now on a vacation resort._

 _From, Harry P_

He placed it in the post, after he had looked at the daily mail, he had received a letter which was from a place called Hogwarts, but he decided to open it up later. Momentarily he received a letter from Angelina which he instantly opened it read:

 _To Harry_

 _I am fine with you coming round, nothing much is happening today, i am going to school in 2 weeks._

 _Feel welcome to come,_

 _From, Angelina_

He took is items and placed the all into a plastic bag including the Hogwarts letter. Harry then started to walk to the address, asking for a few directions on the way. Once he got there he rang the bell and Angelina opened the door in a summer dress and her hair braided into a neat plat. Harry looked at the dress and loved it.

"Come on in Harry"

He walked into the house and saw that it was all furnitured and all decorated nicely. I was shown upstairs to her room, I couldn't take my eyes of her dress, it was wonderful!

Harry nervously said

"I-I like your dress, and i love your hair, it is so neat"

Angelina giggled and sat down inviting Harry to sit down as well.

 _[Harry- POV]_

she showed me the basics, showed me how to sew and how to create a simple skirt and dress.

"You can try the skirt if you would like Harry, there is no one here my family is out working."

"B-But it's what girls wear"

"Boy's can wear girls clothes, nothing bad, all it is is unlocking a new experience."

"S-sure I guess, if you don't tell anyone"

"I will turn around, take of all your clothing, put it onto the bed and try on the dress first."

i took of my clothes and slipped the dress on, it felt very airy and spacious

"I-I am done" i say blushing as she turned round, she giggled.

"It feels very airy"

"Mmmmh, i can fix that" she goes into her wardrobe and takes out a small piece of pink and white stripped clothing and also takes out a pair of tights.

"Here, put these on, first you put on the underwear," indicating the pink and white stripped panties "and then after for the tights you role one of the sides into a doughnut shape, put your foot in and then role it up your leg, same for the other leg."

I do as i was told and put the panties on which clasped me and felt very comfortable then i role the tights up into a doughnut then place them up, holding tight to my skin as i role them, i then do the other side. I feel my crotch grow and it makes me uncomfortable.

"I am done"

she turns round and giggles, she then fixes a crease on my tight.

"Do you want me to do your hair for you?" I nodded my head excitedly and turn around as she begins to style it, i have long thick hair and i thought it might be hard to deal with but she puts in some ladies shampoo and my hair is all silky. Angelina then puts it up into a small bun and out into a ponytail.

after without me realising turns to some makeup in her drawer and starts putting it on me.

"Done!" she exclaimed excitedly "Go and look in the mirror"

i turn to the mirror and gasp "is that me!?"

She nods her head and is feel excited. My nails, my eyebrows were all beautiful and the girl in the mirror looked great.

I then remember the letter i bought a Hogwarts letter, i show it to her and she is really excited

"Thats so cool! that is the same school that i go to!"

"Cool! but where do i get all of my supplies?" i say once i have read it

"I will show you, come we can go there now once i have cleaned all the makeup of from you"

she picked up a wipe and started to clean off the makeup, after she tells me to take of the dress and tights but tells me to keep the panties to remind me of my first experience, she did not need them because she has plenty of them. I tell her that i am going to keep them on and she giggles but then asks

"Harry, are you gay?"

"No I don't think so i just love girls stuff"

"Oh, i think that you are Transgender then"

I nod my head and say "Yes, i am sure i am but i hate my 'family' and they would not allow me to be a girl"

"Ok, i can help to fix that, i will ask the Headmaster of the school that you are going to, and allow you to move in with me! we can be sisters!"

"Sure! i would be really happy! better than that excuse of a home i already go to."

She starts to write a letter and gives it to an owl who then fly's off. "Ok" she says "time to go to get your supplies"

as soon as we walk out of the house we see a huge giant.

"Hi Hagrid" Angelina says "Are you here for Harry?"

"That i am Miss Angelina" She explains to me that Hagrid is the game keeper of Hogwarts.

"Mind if i tag along Hagrid?"

"Sure" he chuckles "You know him better than me already and you already have a bond of sorts.

"Yes, we do don't we" Angelina and i giggle

"Hagrid, i think that i am transgender"

"Wha's tha?" After explaining what it is he grins and says, "No proble-m, just got to let Dumbledor'e know then everythin will be fixed and yu will be a girl"

"Thanks Hagrid!" i say very excitedly.

"Now, time to go shoppin in London"


	2. Chapter 2- Welcomed With Open Arms

**Warning-** This chapter does not contains mature scenes, no bad language.

 ** _[_ _-][-][-][-]_**

After Going to Diagon alley and Hagrid showing me to my vault. I was taken to shop for clothes by Angelina.

She insisted that she would help me and this is the list with what we ended up with including after Diagon Alley:

\- Girls Hogwarts Uniform

\- Pyjamas

\- Underwear

\- Standard Clothes

\- Wand

\- Owl

\- Cauldrons

etc.

After we got home we were sitting around the fireplace in the sitting room with Hagrid. Angelina and i were going through the many bags of clothes and items that we had bought while sipping our drinks. Suddenly, an owl flew through the open window and landed in front of Hagrid, i yelped in surprise and Angelina giggled at me, i pouted making her laugh harder. Hagrid opened the letter and read it out to us

 _Dear Hagrid, Angelina and Harry,_

 _According to the owl that i was send it is perfectly fine with the fact that Harry is a girl, Transgender._

 _The other Professor's are fine with it as well, seeing as it is not their choice anyway._

 _Angelina, it is fine for Harry to become your sister and the Dursley's wont have a choice,_

 _Thank you for letting me know about this in advance, the protection of Harry is not needed anymore_

 _for reasons that i am not willing to share._

 _Yours Sincerely, HeadMaster Dumbledore_

"Angelina!, you are my sister now!" i grin broadly and give Angelina a big hug making her giggle

"Ha-rry I ca-n-t br-e-ath"

"Sorryy" i say releasing her from my arms.

"alright- you two i will be seeing you soon at Hogwarts, Bye"

"Bye Hagrid" we said in unison

"Well" Angelina says crossing her arms "Time for another makeover!"


	3. Chapter 3- First Time

_**Year 1**_

 **Warning-** _Mature scenes_ , no bad language

 ** _[-][-][-]_**

The beginning of the first year is about to begin, Harry had become to act more like a girl, the only problem was that he did not have the body of one.

He asked Angelina if there was a spell or a potion of sorts that would turn his body into a girl that he was. Unfortunately there wasn't.

a few days before the beginning of school, Angelina and Harry had decided to go swimming so Angelina rented out the pool for the both of them. After buying a 2 swimsuits, one of them being a Red bikini and the second being a Pink one-piece. They headed down to the swimming pool. They headed to the girls changing rooms. Angelina went in first taking of her clothes until she was naked displaying her olive skin body, cute breasts and butt. Harry goggled at her which just made her giggle and blush. As Harry went to strip to change he felt something tug at the bottom near his crotch, and noticed that it was big. After stripping he went to Angelina who was now in a cute one piece swimsuit which made her look like a model. Harry said

"Why is my penis so big?"

Angelina looked at it and said

"It is normal during pubity, girls and boys are both different, boys have penis's and girls have vagina's, here i'll show you mine."

She lifted one of her legs up on the bench and revealed the area to where the crotch was and there was a well formed hole with lips

"This is a vagina she said pointing to one of the 2 holes there, the other one is for peeing."

She stroked around it which made her shake a little and make a small moan come out.

"I wish i had one of those, they look more fun and delicate."

Angelina giggled and took Harry's hand and took him to the pool, there they swam for a few hours before Angelina asked

"Harry what do you want your new name to be?"

"Oh- i was thinking something like a flowers name, for my mothers name is a flower"

"Thats a great idea, how about Pansy?"

"No"

"Uh-m Rose?"

"Oh- i love that name, Rose Lily Johnson Potter!"

"Well- Rose, I certainly see that you are a girl" she says giggling hysterically making Rose pout.

 _ **[-][-][-]**_

On the train to Hogwarts, Angelina was looking for ways to turn Rose into a girl's body. Unfortunately they could not find a way.

They were joined on the train later on by a girl called Hermione Granger who Rose loved to talk to and they became instant friends.

As they walked up the staircase after Hagrid had shown them the way to the castle, Rose was about to get sorted. She was nervous, Rose stood up when her name was called and walked to the hat, she sat on the stool and waited to be sorted. Momentarily the hat cried "Gryffindor" and there and then she was sorted.

Rose walked over the the Gryffindor table skipping with excitement and greeted Hermione and her sister Angelina, along with everyone else.

 _ **[-][-][-]**_

That night she sat in the girls dorm and waited for the other girls to change in the bathroom before it was her turn, she was scared that the other girls might see her penis and laugh at her. After Hermione was done she walked into the bathroom and locked the door, she slipped on her pyjamas which were tight around her crotch and her training bra fitting snuggly next to her. As she walked out of the bathroom she noticed that the only girl in the room was Hermione, who looked at her. Hermione looked down and saw that Rose had grown and then goggled at Rose.

"I know, i am transgender Hermione"

"Oh my gosh, i am so sorry, i did not mean to offend you."

"It is ok, do you happen to know a spell that can change my body into a girl?"

"Unfortunately, no, i am sorry, do you mind if i see it?"

Rose blushed and said "I-i guess"

She reached towards the only thing covering her and pulled it down making her penis bounce upwards with a sticky substance running down.

"It is so big" Hermione said slowly feeling it, this made Rose moan slightly which made Hermione giggle and blush

"I am going to go to sleep now, i am feeling tired" she pulled up her pantie and went to sleep

 _ **[-][-][-]**_

During her sleep she saw a beautiful glowing lady, she was covered with white lace and her curves were extravagant.

"I am the God of the Light and of women" she exclaimed

"I noticed that you want to be a girl but you have a boy's body"

Rose nodded her head

"I can turn you into a girl but that means that you will become very powerful and be my princess, in other words, my secondary daughter, meaning that you will still be you, but i am the mother of you"

Rose eagerly nodded her head and she began to feel light, she looked down and saw that her breasts were growing to a B size cup and that her penis was gone and replaced with lips, she brushed her crotch and it made her moan, the God giggled and exited her dream.

 _ **[-][-][-]**_

Rose woke up and looked around, she saw Hermione dressed and sitting on her bed. Rose stood up and felt a bounce, she looked down and saw breasts, her hair was long and her penis was no longer there, but replaced with perfection. Hermione goggled at her. Suddenly, Angelina came in asking for Rose but she stopped in her path. Rose explained to them everything that happened. Angelina walked up to Rose and grabbed her Butt and slapped it, making Hermione giggle and blush. Hermione then said

"Come on girls time for class"

Over the next few terms it then came to the summer break where Hermione was invited over to Angelina's and Rose's house and she came with a bag. There Angelina said that she needed to go shopping and her parents out at work. Hermione looked around and told Rose to go and dress up in something good enough for a cat walk. Rose ran upstairs shutting the door and looked in her wardrobe. She picked out:

\- Small pink thong

\- Fishnet tights

\- A leopard print skirt and a matching crop top

After getting those clothes on, she put on make up and then braided her hair into a fishtail-braid. She walked downstairs to Hermione who goggled at her. Rose did a sexy pose for Hermione.

"What do you think?" Rose said blushing

"Wow, you look- Beautiful!"

Rose walked over and sat next to Hermione who was still in awe.

"Rose, i have something for you, close your eyes" She did as was instructed and felt a long and thick pipe in her hand. She opened her eyes and blushed.

"What is it?" Rose said

"It is called a vibrator, it helps with masterbation, there is a switch on the side to turn it on, you simple hold it to your vagina and insert it"

Rose did just this right in front of Hermione, she started to moan loudly as she pushed deeper in, she left it in there and saw Hermione watch her blushing.

"You look beautiful" Hermione said

 _ **-WARNING SEX-**_

Hermione held the vibrator and started rubbing it around, she then pulled out of the bag something like what Rose was using.

"This is called a strap on, it is what you use for Lesbian sex."

She started to put it on as Rose watched, Hermione walked over to her, the strap on up high, and she inserted it into Rose slowly teasing her around her wet vagina then plunging the entire thing in making Rose and Hermione moan loudly, she started to pound making squelching sounds. Hermione pulled out and licked Rose's vagina

"M-More" Rose cried

"Sorry, what was that?" making Rose groan and Hermione laugh

Hermione leaned and kissed Rose

"I love you"

"I love you to"

That moment Angelina walked in and yelped.


End file.
